Always You
by Gunlord500
Summary: My first Akaneia piece, written after finishing Vincent ASM's FE3 translation. *Sorta* based off the Armored Trooper VOTOMs ED, but NOT a songfic XD Sheeda/Oguma, but not in a romantic sense. It's just...hard to describe. Read it and you'll see. XD


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Fire Emblem is the property of Intelligent Systems, obviously, but also, the song this fic is loosely based off of, "Always You" (Itsumo Anata Ga) is the ending theme to Armored Trooper VOTOMs, owned by Sunrise, and was sung by TETSU (Tetsuro Oda). They own it, not me. The English translation I based my English rendition of the song off of was done by Neil Nadelman for Central Park Media. My friend Brohgami Ichirou did the (more literal/less metaphorical) translation you see at the end of this fic. Anyways, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this! It's my first Akaneia fic :o That reminds me! In terms of the names, I use Vincent ASM's translations from the FE3 English patch (with the exception of Medius, cause I like that better XD) . This is not to knock FE11 or FE12 or anything, it's just cause Vincent is a personal friend of mine (we're old war buddies, so to speak) and I wanted to give his translation props. That's all, not trying to rustle any jimmies or anything. Now, with THAT out of the way, enjoy! ^^

Always You

"Just my luck," laughed the white-haired and white-bearded sailor to himself as he packed the last of his modest belongings onto his equally modest single-sailed sloop. "I'm skippin' this continent just as this damned War of Heroes winds down! Ah, well. A man o' the sea can't refuse 'er call, hah hah!"

He continued to laugh and talk to himself as he finished his packing, and this occupied him so much that he didn't even notice the heavy clomping of fine steel greaves on the wooden dock behind him. They weren't hard to miss, after all—though Garda was a busy port city, and busier still now that all of Akaneia was celebrating the return of peace, tonight was relatively quiet. It wasn't until his new visitor actually spoke up that the man was broken out of his self-induced trance.

"Ho, seafarer!"

The fellow nearly jumped in the air at the sound of another man's voice, so surprised was he. Who would possibly be looking for him, especially at this hour? And why? As he turned to get a look at his unexpected guest, he gulped audibly. The tall man standing in front of him seemed _familiar_ in some way…but he couldn't quite tell exactly how. There wasn't much he could see! Aside from the visitor's height, only the lower part of his face was visible—the rest of him was covered up by a large, long grey traveling hooded cloak. There seemed to be a few odd bulges underneath the material, indicating he was carrying supplies or perhaps large weapons, but the sailor couldn't tell exactly what they were from the outlines. The lower face that he could see was fair-skinned, though tanned, and its mouth was a line with just the slightest hint of a reassuring, upturned grin at its end.

This wasn't enough for the wily old sea dog to let down his guard, though. "Oi! What's yer business here? Ain't lookin' fer trouble, are ye? Not one o' those pirate hunters, aye? I givin' up privateerin' years ago, so ain't nothin' here fer you!"

The man's slight grin grew larger. "Easy, now. If you're no longer a pirate, I'm no longer a hunter. That fair?"

The sailor relaxed, but only ever so slightly. "Heh. Maybe. But I c'n still tell you ain't nothing but a landlubber. Not the slightest whiff o' salt on ya! So state yer business now or begone."

The visitor didn't seem put off by his brusque show in the least. "I'll get straight to the point, then. I'm looking for passage."

Now the sailor couldn't help but let down his guard—what was this strange landlubber asking? "Passage? T' where?"

"Anywhere."

"Aye, don't ye be playin' games with me, landlubber! Ain't got time fer that nonsense. If y'aint got anything more to say, begone!"

He turned away, but his visitor was persistent. "I'm serious. The only thing I want is off this continent. I don't care where."

The sailor blinked, and then turned back to his most strange guest. He regarded him for a moment, allowing a long moment of silence to stretch between them. Finally, he conceded. "Aye, you're a strange one, a'right. By th' teeth o' the Sea Dragon, though, how'd ye even know to find me?"

"Some youths at the tavern were talking about a crazy old man who wanted to see the world before he died. They said he was setting off alone, across the Garda Ocean, around the northern face of Akaneia, and then to the west in order to reach the new land there. I figured it might be fun to come along."

They said nothing to each other for another long moment.

Then the old sailor burst out into wild, loud laughter.

"Baaahahaha! I think I like ye, young'un. Ye heard right. Ever since I gave up my piratin' ways since ol' Prince Marth—er, guess that's Empr'er Marth now, 'scuse me—came by here a few years ago, I been lookin' fer somethin' to keep these old bones occupied. Lost my love o' piracy, but I ain't made fer peace, either. With the war done I figured I might as well see what else lies in this world o' ours, aye? Well, I heard tales that a trio o' Pegasus knights had visited a land t' the west…Valeria or Valencia 'r something. Bahahaha! Don't matter much t' me what it's called. Just the thought of seein' it's enough to get my blood boilin! A man needs adventure, y'know? Somethin' to remind him he's alive!"

The cloaked man's grin did not change. "Guess so."

"So anyways, ye want to join me? Alright, you're in. But I warn ye," and at this, a sly glint appeared in the sailor's eye, "I ain't runnin' a charity. Ye'll accompany me only if y' can pay your way through the journey. Got any problems with that?"

"Not at all." With one swift, smooth movement the man produced something within the folds of his robe and tossed it into the air. As it twirled the moonlight glinted off of its silvery surface, and when the sailor reached out and caught it with a wrinkled hand that still possessed no small amount of skill, his eyes widened when he saw what he was holding.

An excellent Silver Axe in nearly perfect condition. Aside from being a wonderful weapon for sea dogs like him, it could also be sold for ten thousand gold pieces, easily.

"Will that be enough?"

The sailor was still somewhat blown over by the small fortune which had been given to him, so it took him a moment to reply. When he did, however, a bit of suspicion was laced in with both his astonishment and his gratitude. "Aye, lad, 'tis more'n enough. I warn ya, though, this ain't gonna be no pleasure cruise. If yer just some rich noble lookin' fer a good time, I'll give ye back this axe and see y' off with nary a word. I'm goin' on an adventure, and that means danger! If ye can't care f'r yerself, then don't bother steppin' on this here boat!"

This elicited nothing more than the expansion of the man's grin into a full-fledged smile. He shifted his cloak to allow his host a better glimpse of what lay beneath it. The old sailor's eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw the fine blue-and-gold greaves and chestplate the man wore…along with the unmistakable weapon buckled to his hip. The shape of the blade and the distinctive green gem set into the center of the hilt told him what it was—a Master Sword.

Once again, that armor seemed strangely familiar to the old man, but he couldn't place it—especially not after seeing such a rare, valuable weapon like that; he was in shock! "Lords above," he gaped, "Who in th' world are you?"

The visitor didn't deign to answer. "Will you take me or not?"

"I'd be a fool if I didn't, lad! Hop on!"

Carrying with him nothing more than the sword on his hip and the traveling pack on his back, the wanderer accepted his new friend's invitation.

-X-

Despite having set off on this voyage with the intent of having an "adventure," the past few weeks had been nothing if not uneventful for the old sailor and his companion. The seas had been calm—moreso than he had ever remembered them, in fact—and the weather most fair. Perhaps the gods of nature itself had acknowledged that if peace had come to Akaneia, the elements should calm themselves as well. More likely, however, was the fact that it was the summer, so the weather was fair as well. Had he set off a few months earlier he would have had to deal with spring storms but as it was the largest challenge he'd faced so far was chilly nights. Not that he was bored—he could never be bored on the wide-open ocean, the clean air blowing across his face as it seemed like he was the only man in the world on an eternal expanse of blue. But things definitely weren't as difficult as they might have been.

This was, of course, partially due to his passenger's assistance. Despite the old sailor calling him a "landlubber," he definitely had more than a bit of experience with the sea; evincing not a trace of seasickness and having brought along more than enough supplies, such as preserved fruits and meat, to keep him healthy for a long voyage. When the wind was good he was content to simply sit quietly and tend to his own thoughts, when it was necessary he happily assisted the old man with rowing without complaint. His strong, muscular arms were quite a lot of help as well. However, he always kept his cloak tightly wrapped around him, and never let the hood fall from his face—the old sailor had not yet caught anything more of what lay underneath that garment beyond a tall, well-built mercenary's physique. They had not talked much, either—in fact, they had barely talked at all. The sailor knew almost nothing more about his companion than he did when they first started. This was actually not too much of a problem. Ever since he'd given up piracy, one of the ways in which the seaman had made an honest living was by ferrying passengers to and from Talis, and many of his customers had pasts (and more) they did not want to reveal. This man, he surmised, was no different.

Well, perhaps different in a few ways. The sailor had never met anyone who possessed a blade like that Master Sword (he had only heard tales of such weapons before his guest had shown it to him), nor anyone who seemed to carry it with such ease and poise. That, and there was something very familiar about that man, something which told the sailor he was more than just an ordinary wanderer.

It was one cool evening on the third week of their voyage. They'd passed through the strait separating Garda and Talis (and made a stop at another harbor to resupply) and were now passing easily across the northern side of the continent. The sunset was as beautiful on this sea as it was closer to home, and the two of them sat side by side in silence as they'd done the previous weeks, enjoying the sight of a falling orb of orange passing the same color onto the blue waves below them and the blue sky above.

For the very first time, however, the sailor broke the silence between them. "Oi, lad," he asked. "Don't mean t' pry too deeply, or make ye feel unwelcome. Ye've been a great help. Yet I canna help but wonder. Ye be a strong warrior with a strong blade. Why'd ye wanna come along with me? Ye could go a long way in Emperor Marth's army. He needs all th' strong men he can get, aye?"

For the first time in days, the other man spoke. "He does."

"Then why're ye with _me_? Surely certain gold and an honest livin' in Akaneia's better 'n an uncertain fate alongside an old dog like me."

The man didn't reply for a long moment, and the sailor feared he'd offended him. Finally, however, he replied.

"Why are _you_ leaving Akaneia, old man?"

"Eh? Fair question, I guess. Bahaha! Well, I al'redy told ye when we left, 'r maybe the younguns told ye…hell if I remember. There just ain't anythin' for me back on that land, aye? I need adventure! Somethin' to make me feel alive! And now that all these wars're over with, there's nothin' for me back there."

"Yeah. And it's the same for me."

"Eh?"

"Akaneia doesn't need me anymore."

For the third time, the sailor could only reply, "Eh?"

The mercenary—surely he had to be a mercenary, from the way he talked—paused once more, and then began a somewhat longer tale than any he'd previously told.

"I've never known anything but battle. I was born into death. My childhood was spent in the arena. And my adulthood was spent in two wars. Someone like me has no place in a world at peace."

"Aye. Guess that's how all mercenaries must feel. And us pirates, too. Former pirates, I mean! But don't ye have anyone waitin' for ye back there?"

"No."

"No kids?"

"I…two. I used to have two. At least you could call them that. They weren't my own. But I protected them."

"Ah…I…I'm sorry."

"It's nothing like that. Both are still alive, gods be praised. Studying magic at Aritia and Pales. I was their protector, is all. And now that the war's over with, they don't need to be protected."

"Makes sense. Nothin' else, then? No woman?"

Another long moment of silence reigned between them, and at this the sailor thought he must have struck a nerve. He did, but not a sore one.

After some time, the mercenary said, "She doesn't need a protector anymore, either."

"Well, ye'd be a hell of a protector, judgin' by that sword of yers. Did she at least bid ye farewell?"

"The last time I saw her was at her wedding."

It was obvious it wasn't his wedding. "I…uh…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We weren't in love."

"A…aye. Well, 'least I hope she married a good man."

This was enough to elicit a first from the mercenary—a loud, genuine laugh. "Indeed she did. The very best. Like I said, she doesn't need a protector anymore. Her husband's more than up to the task."

"So…so ye just parted ways, then? Just like that?"

"Just like that. Didn't say a word to her. Why would I? I told you, was just her protector, not her lover. I knew her since she was a little girl, after all. But there…she'd grown up, but she wasn't just a woman. In that white dress she looked like an angel. What could I have said? I took one last look, then turned away and headed out before she could see me. Could you have done any better?"

"Well, I reckon not. Surely she owed ye more than just no goodbye at all, though."

"Heh. She doesn't owe me anything. She saved my life."

"A…aye. Guess that's somethin', all right." The seaman could tell this was more than just a sensitive subject to his companion, so he let the topic go. As they had talked, the man's hood had fallen back just a bit further from his head, allowing a bit more of his face to be seen—specifically, the distinctive X-shaped scar on his cheek. _Couldn't be_, thought the sailor as he looked at that. But he'd have confirmation soon enough.

"Besides, I still have something she gave me," continued the mercenary, almost heedlessly, as if it were a second thought.

"Mm? What c'd that be?"

"The image of her in that white dress, burned forever in my mind. The warmth of her body as she guarded me against the whip of the arena master. The knowledge that there really is something in this world worth fighting for."

The hood had fallen completely from his face as he stared off into the distance, and he either didn't notice or didn't care. The sailor could see it clearly now, and his face whitened in shock. The legendary Captain Oguma of Talis sat before him, the ocean breeze sending waves through his blond hair, his cool blue eyes the same color as the ocean he gazed at. This same Oguma had been the one who scared him out of piracy—he remembered facing off against the man years ago, when Prince Marth had driven out the pirates of Garda. He'd attempted to sneak up on him, but even then his years were catching up to him, and an elbow in the gut had been enough to send him sprawling to the floor. Oguma hadn't even bothered to end his life, though—the mercenary had moved on to bigger targets without a second thought, and that had been enough to scare the former pirate straight. He had heard the mercenary captain had become an even bigger hero throughout the course of both the War of Darkness and the War of Heroes, but now…

If Oguma had even noticed the shock on his friend's face, he didn't show it. Instead, as he looked at the falling sun, he seemed to be occupied with something much different.

He was singing.

It was quiet, almost inaudible, barely above a whisper, and his voice was hard and ragged, not refined and pleasing to the ear like that of a true bard or troubadour. Yet he seemed to be singing from someplace deep within his heart, and the old sailor recognized both the words and the melody—an old tune centuries old, sung all over Akaneia, sung before Anri had triumphed over Medius, before Adrah had founded the Holy Kingdom, and before even that, sung all across the land by travelers who had left behind them someone they never wanted to forget.

_Whenever I'm feeling lonely_

_Whenever I'm feeling sad_

_I can always see you floating in my mind_

The sailor had done nothing but stare at Oguma in shocked silence as he hummed the first verses of the song. As he did, he realized that the words had brought back more than a few memories of the land he'd left behind as well. His parents, his childhood friends, and of a certain someone he knew before he'd taken up a pirate's life. So when the mercenary continued with the song, the old sailor, despite how his voice cracked, despite how his throat strained, could not help but join in.

_Whenever I need to hear your voice_

_Whenever I long for you_

_I can always feel you inside of my soul_

The sun was dipping far below the horizon, and the sky was rapidly shifting from orange to black. Neither man noticed.

_No matter how far apart we may be_

_No matter if my path should part from yours_

_The mem'ry of you shines on in my heart_

_Brighter than_

_Any other light…_

They said nothing more after that. They didn't need to. The humble sloop passed quietly underneath the twinkling stars now dotting the endless black expanse above them, and they needed nothing else.

Nothing else, that is, except for the memories trailing in their wake.

_::Linear Notes::_

WHEW! My first Akaneia fic, brothers and sisters. I'm not sure if this is my best work—a little sentimental for my tastes, I guess—but I just had to get it out. See, I was timing the script my friend BROhgami Ichirou made for Armored Trooper VOTOMs: Alone Again, and it struck me how fitting the ending song lyrics were for Oguma…well, at least in my view. So I just had to get this fic out. XD Like I said in the intro, there are some liberties taken with this English translation, since it's roughly based on a translation someone else did, which in itself was for the official subtitles on the Armored Trooper VOTOMs boxed set. IMO my friend BRO did the most accurate translation for the full song, so here it is:

ED: Always You (いつもあなたが)

寂しい時も、悲しい時も

Samishii toki mo, kanashii toki mo

Whenever I feel lonely, whenever I feel sad

いつもあなたが目に浮かぶ

Itsumo anata ga me ni ukabu

It's always you that comes to mind

一人の時も、会いたい時も

Hitori no toki mo, aitai toki mo

Whenever I'm alone, whenever I want to see you

いつもあなたは胸の中

Itsumo anata wa mune no naka

You're always deep within my heart

遠く離れていても, たとえ別れていても

Tooku hanarete ite mo, tatoe wakarete ite mo

Even if the distance is great and we've bid each-other farewell

この世の光と共に眩しく

Kono yo no hikari to tomo ni mabushiku

I'll always have, dazzling together with this world's light

あの日のあなたが

Ano hi no anata ga

You, as you were on that day

寂しい時も、悲しい時も

Samishii toki mo, kanashii toki mo

Whenever I feel lonely, whenever I feel sad

いつもあなたが目に浮かぶ

Itsumo anata ga me ni ukabu

It's always you that comes to mind

雨ふる朝も、風ふく夜も

Ame furu asa mo, kaze fuku yoru mo

On rainy mornings, and on windy evenings

いつもあなたが偲ばれる

It's always you that I remember

心の内に強く、瞼の内に強く

Kokoro no uchi ni tsuyoku, mabuta no uchi ni tsuyoku

With an intensity in your heart and intensity in your eyes

この世の光と共に眩しく

Kono yo no hikari to tomo ni mabushiku

And dazzling together with this world's light

あの日のあなたが

Ano hi no anata ga

You, as you were on that day

寂しい時も、悲しい時も

Samishii toki mo, kanashii toki mo

Whenever I feel lonely, whenever I feel sad

いつもあなたが目に浮かぶ

Itsumo anata ga me ni ukabu

It's always you that comes to mind

一人の時も、会いたい時も

Hitori no toki mo, aitai toki mo

Whenever I'm alone, whenever I want to see you

いつもあなたは胸の中

Itsumo anata wa mune no naka

You're always deep within my heart

You can see the original ED here, with Nadelman subtitles: .com/watch?v=3WLooPTMOcw

And, though I suppose this is against my better judgement, here's me karaoke-ing the English rendition I posted above ):T

.com/watch?v=hRIi67dFM4I

(Yes, yes, I know I'm no great singer, I just karaoke for VOTOMs for the fun of it. And before I get accused of "attention whoring," I post this only to give my readers an idea of how the song might be sung by the characters. ~_~ )

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this, my friends. ^^ Also, quick note: "Valeria" is from Tactics Ogre. ;)


End file.
